


Nós podemos fazer isso

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Jurassic World [5]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Angustía, F/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: E se Owen tivesse voltado para Claire ao invés de deixá-la quando brigaram antes dos eventos de Jurassic World - Reino Ameaçado?
Relationships: Claire Dearing/Owen Grady
Series: Jurassic World [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719139
Kudos: 1





	Nós podemos fazer isso

**Author's Note:**

> Jurassic World e seus personagens não me pertencem. Deixo os créditos ao diretor Colin Trevorrow, aos roteiristas Trevorrow, Derek Connolly, Rick Jaffa e Amanda Silver, aos produtores Steven Spielberg, Patrick Crowley, Frank Marshall e Thomas Tull.
> 
> *Essa one-shot também foi postada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

Karen encarou a irmã através da tela do celular por bastante tempo sem dizer nada, sentindo-se mal pela tristeza nos olhos azuis de Claire. Ficou grata por os meninos não estarem em casa.

\- Você pode vir pra cá – Karen ofereceu – Os meninos vão ficar felizes.

\- Eu agradeço, Karen. Mas acho que eu não conseguiria deixá-los felizes tentando esconder o que aconteceu. E ainda tenho meu apartamento.

\- Eu sei.

\- Não posso ficar esperando algo acontecer, eu preciso seguir. Vou pra casa daqui a pouco.

\- Você o ama? Mesmo?

\- Por que isso importa agora? Ele foi embora.

Karen não precisou que ela respondesse ao ver as lágrimas se acumularem nos olhos da irmã enquanto a ruiva lutava para impedi-las de cair.

\- Você sabe que não tem problema nenhum em chorar, especialmente na minha frente – a loura falou com um tom de voz mais doce.

Claire inspirou fundo e deixou as lágrimas correrem por seu rosto, isso era um grande avanço para as duas que mal se falavam anos atrás.

\- Eu não aguento ver você assim. Queria estar aí pra te dar um abraço.

\- Eu sei – ela lhe mostrou um sorriso triste.

\- Ele vai voltar.

\- Karen... Eu sei que você é mais esperançosa e otimista do que eu, mas você sabe que eu não me prendo a possibilidades que podem me machucar, que não passam de esperança.

\- Claire... Eu vi como ele é com você quando os visitamos meses atrás. Como ele te olha, como te protege, como cuida de você... Se você tivesse visto o jeito como ele sorria olhando pra você quando você não estava vendo... Ele pode ter a cabeça meio dura que alguns homens têm, mas eu acho que é de verdade. Casais brigam. Não decida algo tão cedo.

\- Karen...

\- Ok, eu me divorciei. Mas não quer dizer que você vá ter o mesmo destino.

\- Não foi o que me disse quando os meninos visitaram o parque naquele dia. Não, eu não quero justificar os erros que eu cometi naquele dia horrível. Droga... Não quero brigar com você também. Eu não devia ter dito nada daquilo a ele.

\- Vocês dois foram bobos. Você já percebeu isso, e ele vai também. Só precisa de mais tempo, eles funcionam mesmo mais devagar.

Claire ficou em silêncio. Atrás dela Karen podia ver o sol começando a se pôr na tela do celular.

\- Você precisa descansar. E não pode passar a noite aí fora. Tem certeza que não quer vir pra cá?

\- Eu vou ficar bem. Obrigada, Karen.

\- Me liga a qualquer hora se precisar.

Claire se despediu e desligou, guardando o telefone e se levantando do banco em que estava sentada no local arborizado. Olhou para o asfalto, na direção em que o trailer havia sumido horas atrás. Seu coração apertou e os olhos arderam outra vez. Claire já não se importava com a briga ou com qual deles dois estava certo ou errado, ela o amava, pela primeira vez em tanto tempo, ela amava alguém. Isso ainda a aterroriza quando se deixava pensar sobre o assunto, mas o que era Owen Grady? O homem cuidava dela como se fosse o ser mais precioso do mundo, talvez mais do que Blue, mesmo sabendo que se havia uma mulher independente no mundo era ela. Com a incerteza do futuro queimando seu peito, pegou suas coisas e seguiu para seu apartamento na cidade.

******

\- Cara...

Barry e Owen tomaram um gole de suas garrafas de cerveja e as pousaram de volta na mesa ao mesmo tempo.

\- Assim sinto que dou má sorte, como isso acontece justamente quando estou na cidade?

Owen se manteve em silêncio. Os olhos ainda estavam um tanto avermelhados. Os dois não haviam trocado uma palavra sobre isso, mas Barry sabia que ele tinha chorado após sua raiva passar. O treinador de raptores podia ser durão e meio selvagem, mas ninguém sabia melhor do que Barry o quanto ele amava Claire. Bastava vê-los juntos por poucos minutos pra ter certeza disso.

\- Você não pode deixar ela ir.

\- Posso sim. Ela me disse pra ir.

\- As pessoas dizem coisas estúpidas quando estão nervosas, como você também disse pra ela. Eu não quero me intrometer na relação de vocês, mas como seu melhor amigo acho que estou seguro pra dizer que o motivo dessa discussão foi tolo o suficiente pra os dois conversarem sobre isso e seguirem em frente, juntos. Claire nunca deixou o poder subir à cabeça dela, apesar dela saber lidar muito bem com ele, mas isso agora é novo pra ela. Faz muitos anos que ela não tinha uma vida, digamos, normal. Acho que você pode ser um pouco mais paciente.

\- Se eu não fosse não estaríamos juntos há um ano.

\- Um ano é um piscar de olhos. Muito pouco tempo pra definir qualquer coisa.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes bebendo cerveja e olhando vagamente o jogo de futebol na TV do bar.

\- Você chegou a mostrar aquilo pra ela? – Barry perguntou com um sorriso.

\- Eu teria mostrado...

\- Mas agora acha que ela não merece?

\- Eu nem pensei nisso enquanto estávamos gritando... O trailer é realmente pequeno. E é bom ter um lugar mais certo. Mas achei que ela gostaria da ideia ainda mais do que eu.

\- Tudo aquilo que você me disse outro dia no telefone... Você já disse pra ela?

Owen o encarou.

\- Devia dizer.

\- Depois de tudo você quer eu vá atrás dela e fale alguma coisa assim?

\- Agora você tem que decidir se o que acha mais importante é seu orgulho ferido ou a primeira mulher que você realmente quer ao seu lado.

\- Então agora isso é um jogo de quem dá o braço a torce primeiro? – Owen questionou em tom irônico.

\- É – Barry respondeu simplesmente, dando outro gole em sua cerveja.

Owen não falou mais nada pelos próximos quinze minutos até o jogo acabar e os dois decidirem ir embora, sentindo o aperto no peito aumentar, porque sabia que Barry estava certo. Suas memórias voltaram aos últimos dias, aos pequenos momentos, os melhores, em especial a última noite quando estavam entrelaçados entre os lençóis, Owen ainda podia sentir sua pele contra a dele. Sim, ele amava aquela mulher! E sabia que se deixasse, Claire iria sim embora. O sentimento, a covivência a dois, a cumplicidade, ainda eram coisas que a assustavam. E Owen não queria deixar ela fugir, ele queria que ela soubesse que ele estava ali para protegê-la de tudo isso.

\- Vamos, cara. Vai descansar – Barry deu um tapinha acolhedor nas costas do amigo quando viu seus olhos umedecerem outra vez já do lado de fora do bar.

******

Owen desceu do trailer, estacionando um tanto longe, e caminhou para o mesmo lugar onde a havia deixado. Ele sabia que ela tinha um apartamento e certeza que Karen a chamaria para ficar com ela se tivessem conversado, mas não podia negar que no fundo sentiu medo de deixá-la ali sozinha no fim da tarde, de imaginá-la ali sozinha no início da noite fria. E pensar nisso fazia doer muito mais. Não sabia o que queria buscar ou encontrar voltando ao lugar onde sabia que ela não estaria, talvez apenas pensar, tentar pôr as ideias no lugar, decidir o que fazer.

Ainda era muito cedo, não passava de seis da manhã, ele não tinha conseguido dormir. Fazia uma semana que a vira pela última vez. Queria falar com ela, ou Karen, ter certeza que ela estava bem, embora soubesse que sim, mas teve medo de piorar tudo. Ele finalmente se aproximou do lugar, saindo do asfalto para a grama verde e o banco fincado abaixo de uma árvore, onde tudo havia acontecido. Owen ficou parado sem dizer nada quando a viu sentada olhando para o chão. Uma parte do cabelo ruivo estava presa, havia crescido no último ano e continuava tão lindo quando Owen sempre achou. Ele não podia estar imaginando coisas, era o mesmo cabelo encantador, as mesmas sardas, a mesma pele clara, e ele reconhecia aquelas roupas.

Claire olhou para o lado, e percebendo sua presença, ergueu os olhos de suas botas para seu rosto. Os segundos em que se encararam pareceram milhões de anos. Owen pensou se deveria ir embora. Mas desistiu ao ver um traço de dor nos olhos dela quando ele fez menção de se afastar. Cautelosamente Owen caminhou até ela e sentou a certa distância, surpreendendo-se por ela não se afastar ou sair. Ficaram muito tempo sem dizer nada, não sabiam quanto ao certo.

— Um de nós dois tem que começar isso.

— Você acabou de fazê-lo – ela respondeu.

— O que foi que aconteceu naquele dia?

— Eu também não sei.

Silêncio e pássaros cantando. Nada além disso por algum tempo.

— Me desculpe – Owen sussurrou – Fui tão idiota...

— Eu não podia ter te dito aquelas coisas só porque me irritei.

— Você dirige bem, Claire. Quero que saiba que realmente acho isso. Só... Fui um idiota territorialista.

— Não há nada de errado com o trailer, quero que você saiba disso também. Eu me deixei levar pela raiva.

— Eu comecei, não é culpa sua. Eu fui embora e te deixei aqui.

Por um instante ele teve medo. Medo que estivessem conversando apenas para esclarecer as coisas e que isso ainda fosse um adeus.

— O que você quer fazer agora? – Ele perguntou com dificuldade.

Claire o encarou. Os olhos dela estavam ficando tão molhados quanto os dele.

— O que você quer?

— Agora só que você me escute. Então depois pode decidir o que quer fazer. São coisas que você sabe, mas eu nunca disse. Eu durmo melhor à noite quando você está bem do meu lado, eu acordo bem quando você é a primeira coisa que eu sinto de manhã. Faz uma semana que não consigo dormir bem. Eu sei que tudo isso ainda é meio novo pra você depois de tanto tempo e que às vezes é estranho e assustador, e não há nada de errado se você quiser me dizer em voz alta quando se sentir assim. Eu não tentei ser algo mais pra você desde a ilha só porque você é a mulher mais linda que eu já vi, você tentava esconder até de você mesma, mas você sempre teve um coração lindo, e eu podia ver. Eu também não sei exatamente o que somos agora, mas é sério pra mim, Claire. Não tem que ser uma história perfeita, nós dois sabemos que nunca vai ser. Mas é _nossa_. E eu gostaria que continuasse sendo nossa. Eu amo você. Eu sei que eu digo poucas vezes em voz alta, mas eu te amo, Claire Dearing. Não vou pedir pra você me perdoar ou ficar, só queria que soubesse.

Os olhos azuis rastrearam os verdes profundamente. Ela já fizera isso tantas vezes antes, e o resultado era sempre o mesmo. Não havia nenhum rastro de dúvida ou mentira. Owen estava derramando sua alma para ela. Ele estava com dor e medo como ela. Ela sequer percebeu quando levou a mão à bochecha dele, mesmo quando a barba por fazer arranhou sua pele. Sua outra mão repousou na coxa dele, apertando levemente, como se temesse vê-lo desaparecer enquanto não respondia.

— Ela _é_ nossa – sussurrou para ele – Eu não quero que deixe de ser nossa.

Pode ouvir Owen suspirar aliviado, como se o peso do mundo fosse tirado de seus ombros. A mão dele imitou o gesto dela, acariciando sua bochecha com o polegar, os lábios dele tocaram sua testa e os dedos deslizaram do rosto dela para se entrelaçarem no cabelo em sua nuca. Claire se deixou ser puxada para o peito do ex-militar e chorar em silêncio, agarrando com mais força do que pretendia o tecido de sua camisa. Owen não a soltou e a deixou ficar ali de olhos fechados por longos minutos.

\- Estou bem aqui, Claire. Nós podemos fazer isso – falou para ela.

\- Sim, vamos passar... – ela respondeu.

Owen secou os próprios olhos e voltou a apertá-la contra ele.

\- Owen...

\- Você não precisa me dizer nada de volta.

\- Você precisa saber também.

Ele a olhou.

\- Eu te amo, de verdade.

Ele lhe mostrou o sorriso mais doce que Claire já vira em seu rosto e a puxou para ele outra vez, agora beijando seus cabelos, sua bochecha e lentamente chegando a seus lábios. Claire o retribuiu. Se beijaram como se não fizessem isso há mil anos. Lento, doce, demorado e cheio de carinho.

\- Achei que você estivesse longe – Claire sussurrou quando se separaram.

Owen acariciou sua bochecha com o polegar antes de respondê-la.

\- Uma vez Karen me disse que os momentos ruins são os que eu mais tenho que lembrar que amo você. Eu fiz isso todos os dias, nem precisei fazer esforço. Eu não teria ido mesmo que quisesse.

Claire sorriu. Então era isso que os dois estavam conversando enquanto ela brincava com os meninos da última vez que almoçaram juntos. Claire o beijou mais uma vez, rápido, mas não menos doce.

\- Me leva pra casa – ela falou baixinho contra seus lábios.

\- Vamos andar um pouco.

\- Acho que precisamos disso.

Owen assentiu, a beijando outra vez. Os dois caminharam de mãos dadas e sem pressa, às vezes olhando para o belo nascer do sol. Quando chegassem ao trailer Owen lhe falaria sobre o projeto da cabana que estava desenvolvendo há algumas semanas. Era uma surpresa, por isso ele não contou. Acabaram conversando mais sobre o ocorrido na semana separados e sobre o futuro. Então ele teve medo da reação de Claire nos próximos instantes, dela entender errado, de isso gerar mais dilemas entre eles, mas ela sorriu e o abraçou.

\- Eu também me lembrei, todos os dias, Owen.

Ele sorriu outra vez para ela antes de beijá-la enquanto andavam de olhos fechados e sem se afastarem da cozinha para o quarto.


End file.
